Jurassic World Facts
Jurassic World Facts is a educational mobile app created by Mattel to promote the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom toyline. The app allows the user to scan various codes from the Mattel Fallen Kingdom toyline and view 3D models of dinosaurs in various environments, as well as engage in various categories of quizzes. The three toylines featured in the app included Jurassic World, dino rivals, and primal attack. Dinosaurs *''Allosaurus'' *''Amargasaurus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *Baby t-rex *''Baryonyx'' *''Blue'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Concavenator'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Dimetrodon'' *''Dimorphodon'' *''Dracorex'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Herrerasaurus'' *''Minmi'' *''Mononykus'' *''Mosasaurus'' *''Mussaurus'' *''Nasutoceratops'' *''Ornitholestes'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Plesiosaurus'' *''Protoceratops'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Quetzalcoatlus'' *''Rhamphorhynchus'' *''Spinosaurus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Stygimoloch'' *''Styracosaurus'' *''Suchomimus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor'' (Please note that Jurassic World Facts features many re-colours and re-releases.) App Description OVER 60 DINOSAURS TO COLLECT Scan the marker under the foot of your Mattel Jurassic World dinosaur figure to see that dinosaur come to life! Collect as many as you can. Hear your dinosaurs roar, stomp, and see their iconic moves! 4 ZONES TO EXPLORE Explore Jurassic World map and make sure to collect dinosaurs in all 4 different habitats. LEARN FUN FACTS '' ''How much does a Velociraptor weigh? How much does a T-Rex eat every day? Learn more about your favorite dinosaurs to become the ultimate dinosaur expert. ANSWER TRIVIA QUESTIONS Test your knowledge to earn points and badges! A total of 10 rank titles to achieve, compete with your friends and see who ranks higher! Gameplay You are put at a top view of isla nublar with 5 different areas to view. They include the carnivore paddock, herbivore paddock, aviary, mosasaur pool, and lockwood manor. each area has unique types of dinosaurs. Aside from the main view, you can also view your list of collected dinosaurs. To unlock dinosaurs to view, the scan option can be selected, in which you scan the special code located on mattel's Jurassic world figures from either Jurassic world, dino rivals, or primal attack. when you view a dinosaur, you can activate their animation gimmick by tapping their name tag. The observation button will obscure the background with a blue backdrop with random data and shapes, allowing for easier view. You can also rotate a dinosaur when observing. Each dinosaur also has 5 facts that can be viewed about them. Unlocked dinosaurs can be specially tagged with the "favorite" option by tapping the heart icon while viewing them. Locked dinosaurs are tagged with a star for "wishlist". If you view a dino rivals figure, you can bring up statistics showing multiple different stats. Primal attack figures have a roar feature when observing them. If a dinosaur is locked, they will be shown in a dark setting, hard to see in. Their facts and stats can still be seen, but they can't be observed. They can still be "previewed" by holding the screen and summoning a flare to light the area. Every week a dinosaur is tagged with a medal icon for "dinosaur of the week". This allows users to view locked figures for a limited time. Quizzes are played to learn facts about the dinosaurs and earn facts for dinosaurs as well as increase the in-game rank title for the user. There are three types of quizzes with unique categories. Trivia *A majority of the dinosaurs have the same roar as common dinosaurs of the Jurassic park series. They include large carnivores using T-rex and Spinosaurus roars, medium and small carnivores using Velociraptor roars, and various herbivores using Pachycephalosaurus and Stegosaurus roars. *like it's real life figure, Pachyrhinosaurus is incorrectly referred to as Sinoceratops. The name change may have been due to the inaccuracy of Sinoceratops's frill holes. *Some dinosaurs use animations from Jurassic World: The Game. one of these examples is Dilophosaurus. *Some figures are unable to be obtained due to their real life figures being cancelled. They include Jurassic world Dimetrodon (destruct-o-saurus Dimetrodon in real life) and Dilophosaurus (6/6) (legacy edition water spitting Dilophosaurus in real life). the whereabouts of the other figures however are unknown. *Dino rivals Indoraptor currently cannot be obtained due to Mattel completely re-issuing the super posable indoraptor figure without a new code. *A bug once occurred where users who updated the app were suddenly unlocked all dinosaurs, including the cancelled and not yet released figures. Category:Pages Needing Attention Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Video Games Category:Jurassic World video games